inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luni Mii
"One of Aliea's strongest warriors, others complain she created Aliea academy's weapons." Luni has short dark teal hair dark, teal eyes and pale skin. Her clothes are Black/Teal Jacket with hood dark teal shirt black short skirt black and teal socks and teal boots. Luni is a caring and friendly person, and a good assistant of Kira Seijirou as Creator Luni. And she is a good friend if Yagami Reina. She commands every team to eliminate the team that lost against Raimon and she is behind Nagumo Haruya's plan to became one with them and make them their members injured by him, but was stopped by Kiyama Hiroto. Creator Luni first appeared at Mt.Fuji with Kenzaki Ryuuichi's servants at the front of Prime minister, Zaizen Sousuke, She warned the world will be ruled by Aliea one day.She appeared as Creator Luni in Manyuuji Jr. high and pretending as a student of Manyuuji, and as well as possible she made the Raimon team believed that she was a student there, then told the team, Epsilon, to move to the next phase of the project. She also seen controling the secruity system of the Aliea Base which is quite good. Soon, she found out that only not her team, Genesis, Gemini Storm, Epsilon, Prominence, Diamond dust are not only the Aliea teams, she along with her team left Aliea academy, Because of Kenzaki Ryuuichi's planabout the aliea meteorite. She appeared with her team , Dark nebula, to warn Raimon about Aliea's plans and helped them to strengthen their skills by a practice match. Luni used Ankoku Seiun against Tachimukai Yuuki's Mugen the hand which is successful. In the end, both teams tied 1-1 and Dark nebula told Raimon to be alert at all times, because Aliea can attack unexpectedly. Cause of it, she and the few members of her team joined Raimon to fight against Aliea. In Raimon's match against Genesis, Luni along with her other members, Fuuichi Siblings, mastered a hissatsu shoot, Stellar Strike, which scored the first point. The three worked together till the end of the match which made themselves injured. In season 3 she along Fuuichi Siblings greet Inazuma Japan at Liocott and tell them that she will be one of them as trainer/player. When Rika and Haruna were kidnapped, she came to Demon's gate with Kidou's team. When their team won against Makai Gundan Z and Endou's team arrived, Dark angel, she was chosen to play against Dark Angel and her team won. At the tournament finals Luni injured her leg and stayed benched. And when the team won she was happy and so as other members. Luni say good bye to Raimon cause she'll be studying overseas with the Fuuichi siblings. * The school she studied before she transferred to Raimon is uknown. * She is hardly seen without Fuuichi Daiko and Fuuichi Ken. * Where she came from is Unknown * She has character appearance in Anime arcade and Anime Gacha. * She has skills in electronics.